headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda: Phear Phactor Phenom
"Phear Phactor Phenom" is the third episode of season five of the science fiction television series Andromeda and the 91st episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Richard Flower and written by Larry Barber and Paul Barber. It first aired in the United States on October 8th, 2004 on the Sci-Fi Channel. In this episode, a geneticist named Marika attempts to bring about the Vedran Age on Seefra-7. Dylan Hunt finds Seamus Harper, who has been busying himself with a new creation - Doyle. Harper laments the fact that he has yet to be able to reconstruct Rommie's personality and emotional core. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 503. * This is the tenth episode of Andromeda directed by Richard Flower. He previously directed "Exalted Reason, Resplendent Daughter". His next episode is "The Eschatology of Our Present". * This is the eighth episode of Andromeda written by Larry Barber. He previously wrote "The Dissonant Interval (Part 1)". His next episode is "Attempting Screed". * This is the eighth episode of Andromeda written by Paul Barber. He previously wrote "The Dissonant Interval (Part 1)". His next episode is "The Eschatology of Our Present". * First appearance of Brandy Ledford as Doyle. She will become a regular cast member throughout the remainder of the series. * This is the third appearance of Virgil Vox. He previously appeared in "The Weight (Part 2)". He appears next in "The Eschatology of Our Present". * This is the second appearance of Ocham Sembler. He appeared last in "The Weight (Part 1)". He appears next in "Past Is Prolix". * First and only appearance of Gogol. * First and only appearance of Marika. Actress Kendall Cross also played Pravarti Quechua in the season two episode, "Una Salus Victus". Allusions * The title of this episode is a partial allusion to the sports reality series Fear Factor, in which contestants test their mettle by competing against one another in outrageous stunts, bizarre antics and usually doing something gross with insects or reptiles. The series aired on NBC from 2001 to 2006 and was briefly revived in 2011. Quotes * Dylan Hunt: Maybe you should kill him. (Rhade raises his gun and Dylan stops him) I was kidding. * Telemachus Rhade: I know. .... * Dylan Hunt: Is Rommie here? * Seamus Harper: More or less. * Telemachus Rhade: He's up to something. * Dylan Hunt: More or less, yeah. .... * Dylan Hunt: In good company, Harper? * Seamus Harper: Very. She is Doyle. She protects me. She makes sure I don't end up on some hellhole of a rock. .... * Dylan Hunt: He's dodging what happened to Rommie. * Telemachus Rhade: He didn't insult me, not once. That's not right. .... * Telemachus Rhade: He's the same but different somehow. Same old same, but worse. * Beka Valentine: There's news. .... * Telemachus Rhade: Fear. It'll eat you up and spit you out. .... * Rommie: I'm awake. After so long. It's been nano millennia. * Dylan Hunt: That's Harper's doing. It's been a very short time. * Rommie: I do remember a dark eternity. * Dylan Hunt: It's over now. * Rommie: Though at first, I swore I would serve whoever freed me from this unjust imprisonment. And then when no one came, how I realized that whoever freed me was my betrayer. * Dylan Hunt: What are you talking about? * Rommie: And then how I swore to kill whoever set me free. * Dylan Hunt: Listen to me! * Rommie: You're here to destroy me! Opening quotation Home Video * "Phear Phactor Phenom" has been made available on the following DVD collections: :* Andromeda: Slipstream Collection :* Andromeda: The Complete Boxset :* Andromeda: The Complete Fifth Season :* Andromeda: Season 5 Collection :* Andromeda: Season 5, Collection 1 See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2004/Episodes Category:October, 2004/Episodes Category:Paul Turner